Der Schwarze Traum (The Black Dream): Deliver Me
by MadamHydra
Summary: AU prequel+sidestory with Weiss=bad guys, Schwarz='not so bad' guys. Aya wants to make a deal with Schwarz, but what does the devious Schuldig want from Aya in exchange for his sister's safety? And why does it unnerve Aya so badly?


Last revised: 03/03/2002  
Completed:  02/27/2002  
  
[fic][AU] Der Schwarze Traum: Deliver Me [sidestory, prequel]  
  
SUMMARY:  What if Weiss were the bad guys and Schwarz were the... errr, the 'not-so-bad' guys?    
  
This is a prequel and sidestory for "Der Schwarze Traum" and takes place about 8 months before the start of the main story.  It was originally written for a ML workshop with the theme of "The First Kiss".  Any C&C greatly appreciated!   ^_^  
  
Title: Der Schwarze Traum (The Black Dream): Deliver Me  
Author: Madamhydra  
Email: madamhydra@aol.com  
Status:  sidestory / prequel  
Archive:  www.madamhydra.net/WK.html  
Type: AU (alternate universe), TWT (timeline, what timeline)  
Rating: R  
Spoilers:  episodes 1-24  
Pairings:  Schuldig x Aya  
  
********** WARNINGS ********* WARNINGS ********* WARNINGS **********  
   Violence  
   Obscene language  
   Mature themes (references to torture and rape, etc.)  
   YAOI (male/male relationships)  
  LIME (implied sexual content)  
********** ******** ********* ******** ********* ******** **********  
  
Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) Weiß Kreuz is the copyright and property of its creator and legally associated parties.  Used without permission.  Not for profit.  
  
   (...) represents internal dialogue  
   {...} represents telepathic dialogue  
  
======================================================================  
   Der Schwarze Traum (The Black Dream)  
       A Weiß Kreuz ALTERNATE-REALITY fic by Madamhydra  
======================================================================  
   Sidestory / Prequel:  Deliver Me  
======================================================================  
  
   [ eight months before ]  
  
   (He should be showing up right about... now.)  
  
   Schuldig turned just in time to see Abyssinian materialize out of the shadows.  One didn't need to be a telepath to pick up the Weiss assassin's cold fury, but lurking beneath the anger was something he wasn't used to seeing in Aya Fujimiya's mind -- desperation.    
  
   The two men stared at each other for a moment, then Abyssinian gritted out, "They... LIED."  
  
   "Bravo.  Bra-vo," Schuldig drawled, punctuating his words with slow, mocking applause.  "You've finally uncovered the awful truth.  Kritiker and Persia have been lying to you all these years."  He paused briefly for the verbal barb to sink in, then added, "That's right.  They murdered your parents.  They tried to kill your sister and ended up turning her into a comatose vegetable.  And there's the trivial matter of Kritiker's desire to rule the entire world."  
  
   (Last, but certainly not least, let's not forget what they did to you, Aya.  They've done an absolutely terrific job of fucking with your head, screwing with your emotions, and generally trashing your psyche.  Even *I* would find it hard to cause that much havoc.)  
  
   However, the telepath kept those last thoughts to himself.  When the other assassin continued to fume silently, Schuldig decided that some more prodding was in order to move things along.  He said with malicious cheerfulness, "In short, you've been working for the bad guys, and I must compliment you on your vast talent for murder and mayhem.  Well, at least you don't get off on gratuitious violence like your teammates Balinese and Siberian.  Then again, about the only thing that gets your blood pumping is the thought of hacking up Takatoris.  Oh, and let's not forget about wallowing in guilt about your sister...."  
  
   "Shut up!"  There was a long silence, then Aya said coldly, "You know what I want, Schuldig, and what I have to offer."  
  
   (Ah, now we're making progress.)  
  
   Sounding bored, Schuldig retorted, "Of course I do.  Basically, you want to leave Kritiker.  Or to be more specific, you want us, meaning Schwarz and the Takatori, to locate your sister, remove her from Kritiker's custody, and protect her from all comers.  And in exchange, you're offering your humble self.  Have I covered everything?"  
  
   "Well?  Yes or no?"  
  
   "It's certainly a tempting offer.  But tell me something.  Exactly what will your sister's rescue buy us, and more importantly, what will it get me?  Are we only talking about Abyssinian's services as a killer?"  Schuldig gave Aya a sly grin.  "Or are you prepared to offer even more?"    
  
   The telepath already knew just how far Aya was prepared to go for his sister's sake, but it was necessary to push the point.  Aya *expected* him to be a pain in the ass.  If Schuldig agreed too quickly to the proposed bargain, Aya would become even more suspicious, obstinate, AND intractable than he normally was.  
  
   (And god knows that's saying a lot.)  
  
   Aya glared at him and snapped, "Like what?  Are you referring to sexual services?"  
  
   Schuldig merely shrugged, neither confirming or denying.  
  
   "Yes."  The Weiss assassin's reply was flat and unequivocal.  
  
   (And you'd fucking well do it, wouldn't you, Aya?  You're ready to do anything, even if it means playing personal whore to your worst enemy.  That's no surprise.  You've had plenty of practice.  You've been Kritiker's whore for over three years.  And all that time, they've been raping you in mind, body, and soul.  Figuratively, if not literally.)    
  
   Schuldig cocked his head slightly and asked, "And you're fully prepared to betray your teammates, the other members of Weiss?  Fight them, kill them, if necessary?"  
  
   Aya nodded sharply, once, then said in impatient tones, "You're the telepath.  Why don't you just read my mind?  There's no need to go through this farce of asking questions when you already know the answers."  
  
   Schuldig snickered.  "Perhaps, but it's more fun this way."  
  
   "Don't play...." Aya started with a snarl, then abruptly fell silent.  
  
   "What, don't play games with you?  But after working with a twisted sadistic bastard like Balinese, you should be quite used to it.  So be a good boy and indulge me, why don't you?  After all, you're the one asking for the favor, not me."  
  
   Aya took a deep breath, then said coldly, "Fine.  Have it your way.  The only thing I care about is getting this deal settled."  
  
   "And why's that?"  Schuldig stepped forward toward Aya until he was within touching distance.  "As long as you continue to follow Kritiker's orders like a good little robot assassin, they won't harm a hair on your sister's pretty head.  So why are you suddenly so eager to disturb the status quo?"  
  
   "You know what Kritiker's done and you can still ask me that?  They *destroyed* my family!" Aya hissed angrily at him.  "But there's no way I can leave as long as Kritiker has my sister.  You said it yourself -- as long as they have her, they own me.  And I can't rescue her alone.  Schwarz and the Takatori are the only ones who are capable of taking on Kritiker, and you know it.  I don't have any choice!"  
  
   Schuldig murmured, "Of course you realize that if we rescue your sister, you're basically exchanging one master for another.  Takatori will own you, just as Kritiker owns you now."  
  
   There was a stony silence, then Aya said, "If she's safe, then I don't care what happens to me."  
  
   The telepath abruptly became fed up with everything.  He was fed up with being forced to act the total bastard simply to lull the other's suspicions -- not that he wasn't a bastard, but Schuldig preferred to do it on his own terms.  He was fed up with Aya's obsessive guilt and protectiveness about his sister.  And perhaps most importantly of all, he was fed up with Aya's serious lack of concern about his *own* well-being.  
  
   (He acts like he isn't worth shit!)    
  
   Schuldig glared at Aya and said angrily, "That self-sacrificing attitude of yours is starting to nauseate me!"  
  
   Aya bristled, but before he could say anything, Schuldig stopped him cold by adding, "Will you stop thinking of yourself like a damn commodity and treat yourself like a human being for once!?"  
  
   The other assassin gave Schuldig a blank stare.    
  
   (Hah!  Chew on that!)  In the long pause that followed, the telepath could see Aya's brain struggling to process and make sense of his last statement.  With a bitter sense of amusement, Schuldig watched the other assassin reach the obvious, but in this case, totally erroneous conclusion.  
  
   "Why should you care how I treat myself?  Or do you actually expect me to believe that someone like you gives a shit about what happens to me?" Aya retorted furiously, with a dangerous gleam in his violet eyes.   
  
   "And why is that so hard to believe?" Schuldig said almost carelessly.  
  
   "If you haven't noticed, we have been and still are enemies!  And let's not forget that I've done my best to kill you, kill your teammates, AND kill your employer on numerous occasions!"  
  
   "So call me perverse," Schuldig shot back.  "Besides, we won't be enemies for long.  The deal, remember?"  
  
   "I've already told you that if you want sex, you can have it."  
  
   "Despite my notorious reputation, sex isn't the only thing I'm interested in!" Schuldig said, sounding decidedly exasperated.  
  
   "Then what else can I offer you?" Aya snapped furiously.  "What more do you want from me?"  
  
   "I want you.  Not just your body.  Not just this fake Aya that's Kritiker's created.  I want the real YOU," Schuldig retorted with a grimly determined smirk.  
  
   Aya stiffened.  "The real me?  You're not making any sense."  
  
   The telepath smiled darkly and said, "Oh, I'm making perfect sense."   
  
   "I have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
   "Oh yes you do.  You know *exactly* what I'm talking about."  
  
   (Don't forget who you're dealing with here, Aya.  I can sense your fear.  You know what I want and it terrifies you.)  
  
   Aya shook his head in stubborn denial, but then immediately contradicted himself with his next words.  
  
   "Whatever you're looking for, it doesn't exist.  Don't you get it, Schuldig?  You were the one who made me realize what Kritiker had done to me.  They've taken EVERYTHING -- not just my parents and my sister, but so much of myself!  You say that you don't want some 'fake' Aya, but that Aya is the only thing I've got now!"  
  
   Schuldig grabbed Aya's chin and said, "Wrong.  That's what Kritiker wants you to believe, and it's a big, fucking lie!  The mere fact that we're even having this conversation proves that I'm right.  Somewhere deep inside, you're still Ran."    
  
   He felt Aya flinch, but continued relentlessly, "Kritiker might have buried that part of you with all their training and brainwashing, but they haven't managed to destroy your true self.  Not by a long shot.  But you don't have to take my word for it.  Why don't you see for yourself?"  And with that, Schuldig leaned forward and kissed Aya.  
  
   For an instant, the other assassin tensed, as if preparing to shove Schuldig away, but then Aya slowly let his hands drop.  The telepath could feel the brief flash of reflexive resistance dissolve into a patient, almost eager stillness.    
  
   (That's right, relax.  You want this even more than I do.  This isn't about your sister's survival.  It's all about your own.  That's why you came to me.  You desperately want proof that you're not just a hollow shell of a human being.  And you know that I'm the only person who can give you that proof.)  
  
   Schuldig kept the physical kiss light and unthreatening as he reached carefully into Aya's mind, searching for that passionate bundle of emotions that was Ran.  His restraint was rewarded as the other's lips gradually softened and parted ever so slightly.  Accepting the cautious invitation, Schuldig allowed the kiss to deepen, exploring Aya's mouth with the same deft touch that he used in probing Aya's mind.    
  
   And when he finally located Ran, Schuldig stroked and caressed him with his telepathic power, just as his hands were stroking and caressing Aya's face and throat, using gentle touches intended to soothe and reassure.  With uncharacteristic patience, Schuldig both pried and coaxed Ran from his mental prison, and watched with renewed wonder as the other slowly unfolded and blossomed into glorious life in his mind's eye.  
  
   {Ran....}   
  
   Aya jerked his head back, breaking off the kiss, and stared at the telepath with wide, stunned eyes.  
  
   A bit breathlessly, Schuldig grinned and said, "Now do you believe me?"  
  
   For a brief instant, Aya's lips curled upward, and the telepath instantly knew that it was Ran, not Aya who was smiling so warmly at him.  But that smile disappeared all too quickly as Aya's usual cold, hostile persona reasserted itself.  
  
   (Well, back to business as usual,) the telepath thought wistfully, even as he watched the last glimmers of Ran slip away from him, smothered by the dark, brooding dreariness that was Aya.  
  
   Aya stepped back out of Schuldig's reach and the telepath made no move to stop him.  They stared at each other for a long moment, then the Weiss assassin finally said in his usual curt, flat voice, "I assume we have a deal."  
  
   It was Schuldig's turn to respond with a mere nod.  
  
   "Then I expect to hear a positive report from you soon."  
  
   "Oh, you will," the telepath said with a quirky grin.  
  
   Aya turned to leave, but just before he teleported away, he paused, then glanced over his shoulder and said quietly, "Thank you, Schuldig.  For everything."  
  
   And with that, Abyssinian was gone.  
  
   Now alone, Schuldig lit a fresh cigarette and murmured, "You're welcome... Ran."  
  
======================================================================  
  
   Deliver me, out of my sadness.  
   Deliver me, from all of the madness.  
   Deliver me, courage to guide me.  
   Deliver me, strength from inside me.  
  
   All of my life I've been in hiding.  
   Wishing there was someone just like you.  
   Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
   I know that you're the one to pull me through.  
  
       -- "Deliver Me" by Sarah Brightman  
  
======================================================================  
     
Credit 1:  Much of the inspiration and ideas for this fic comes from Jean D's terrific AU Weiss Kreuz fic "Dysfunctional", which gave me a definite taste for Schwarz x Weiss fics.  ^_^    
  
Credit 2: Thanks to my friend Amy-chan's fault, who keeps egging me on, no matter how crazy, demented, and perverted my fic ideas get.  snigger  Also, many thanks to Sakka-chan, for all the encouragement.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Keeper of Duo's Dark Side ~~~ Duo no Seishi  
Saitoh no Koibito ~~~ Corruptor Extraordinaire  
-------------------------------------------------  
madamhydra@aol.com              /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/:E  
http://www.madamhydra.net/  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
=====================================================================  
The Full Disclaimer  
   All names, likenesses, and rights of Weiß Kreuz are trademarks, copyright, and property of Kyoko Tsuchiya, Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiß and legally associated parties.  The characters and associated materials of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only.  This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit.  
   Original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author.  
=====================================================================  



End file.
